Você está errado!
by CatchingStar
Summary: sara ouve algo que a deixa bastante abalada.


Disclaimers: os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. são da CBS.

Spoiler: Butterfield

--

_"É triste, não é Doutor? Pessoas como nós de meia idade que permitimos que o trabalho consumisse toda nossas vidas. A única vez que tocamos as outras pessoas estamos usando luvas de látex. A gente acorda um dia e realiza que por 50 anos a gente não viveu". (grissom abaixa a cabeça e olha para as mãos) "Mas aí, de repente, a vida nós dá uma segunda chance. Alguém jovem e bonita parece. Alguém que podemos gostar muito. Ela nos oferece uma nova vida, mas para isso temos que tomar uma decisão, certo? Por que temos que arriscar tudo que trabalhamos só para estar com ela. (ele respira fundo) Eu não consegui fazer isso, mas você fez. Arriscou tudo e ela te mostrou uma vida maravilhosa, não foi? Mas aí tirou de você e deu para outra pessoa e ficou perdido. Tirou a vida dela. Você matou os dois e agora você não tem nada"._

_"mas eu ainda estou aqui"_

_"Esta mesmo?"_

Do lado de fora, Sara ouvia atentamente a cada palavra que saia da boca de Grissom. Ela não podia acreditar naquilo! Ao invés de pegar a chance de ser feliz, mesmo que por um tempo, ele decidiu não pega-la, mas ainda sim ele a amava. A amava muito. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

"Você está errado Gris" falou ela baixinho "Eu nunca poderia fazer isso. Especialmente com você"

Grissom permaneceu sentado na sala depois que Dr. Lurie e seu advogado foram embora. Ele estava fisicamente e emocionalmente acabado. Sara desconfiava que esse tempo todo em que ele ficou trabalhando nesse caso, achando que era o dela, ele não pregou o olhou por um minuto. Vê-lo assim a destruiu.

Temendo que ele não ia gostar de vê-la ali, Sara se dirigiu até a saída no final do corredor. Entrou no carro, ligou a ignição e foi embora. As lagrimas continuam escorrendo e ele não fazia questão alguma de escondê-las.

Certa hora seu telefone tocou. Sara encostou o carro na frente de uma loja de conveniência e atendeu.

"Sidle" disse tentando esconder a voz rouca.

"Hei Sara, é Catherine. Estava pensando... se a gente poderia, não sei, come alguma coisa ou conversa..."

"Desculpe Cath, mas vai ter que ficar para depois"

"Por quê? Esta fazendo alguma coisa importante?"

"_não. Eu estou só..." _As palavras de grissom ecoavam em sua cabeça "não consegui fazer" e ela olhou para a janela tentando segurar as lagrimas.

"Você não parece bem e não estou falando só da voz".

"_como..."_

"Que tal destravar a porta para eu entrar?" Catherine desligou o telefone e ficou esperando a reação de Sara. A jovem olhou para o outro lado surpresa. Desligou o celular e destravou a porta. "Obrigada" disse a companheira.

"Sem ofensa, mas o que esta fazendo aqui?"

"Depois que foi embora percebi que não foi legal o jeito com que falei então tentei te alcançar, para pedir desculpas, mas você já estava longe. Fiz algumas coisas e estava indo falar com Grissom, quando vi seu carro saindo da delegacia. Resolvi ir atrás de você, esperando que fossemos para sua casa..."

"Mas eu mudei completamente o caminho e você decidiu ligar" completou Sara.

"Sim"

"não precisava ter feito tudo isso só para me pedir desculpas Catherine."

"Sim, precisava. Nunca esperamos ver alguém que a gente gosta naquela situação e muito menos alguém tão parecido a nós. Estava mais do que óbvio, quando nos falamos na sala dos pertences, que você tinha visto a cara da Debbie e eu não tinha porque ser grosseira, pelo contrário, então... Me desculpe".

"Demorou um pouco até a ficha cair e quando ela caiu... Deus, machucou muito. Não por que tenho medo de morrer, mas por que Grissom sofreu por achar que era eu"

"Às vezes fico impressionada, e até com inveja, do tanto que você o ama. Mesmo que ele não mereça tudo isso"

"Aí é que ta! As pessoas acham que não, e ele mesmo acha que não merece, mas não é verdade. Ele é uma pessoa doce, carinhosa, atenciosa, inteligente, apaixonada, mesmo sendo fechado, calado e às vezes até grosseiro. Eu já vi o outro lado dele Cath e é por isso que por mais que eu tente, não consigo parar de amá-lo".

"Quando você viu esse outro lado?"

"É uma longa história"

"Eu gostaria de ouvir" Sara olhou para a amiga e viu sinceridade naquelas palavras.

"Então acho que é melhor irmos para algum outro lugar"

"eu te sigo" Catherine desceu, entrou no seu carro e seguiu Sara até o primeiro bar, em bom estado, que apareceu. Sara respirou fundo e entrou, depois de Catherine. As duas sentaram numa mesa próximo a porta e pediram uma cerveja.

"Eu era uma estudante quando nos conhecemos" começou Sara. "Estava cursando física em Berkeley e vi um cartaz sobre um curso de entomologia forense."

"E ele era o palestrante"

"Sim. Sempre pego esses cursos por que gosto de conhecer as coisas. (Catherine sorriu) Confesso que fiquei impressionada, pois esperava a pessoa que ia dar era velha, de cabelo branco e gordo, mas na verdade era jovem, magro, de cabelo castanho e com dois lindos olhos azuis".

"Quando o conheci ele estava começando a ganhar cabelo branco. Mas não tinha como não notar aqueles olhos"

"Acabei ficando mais tarde na sala para tirar algumas dúvidas. Ele disse que estava com fome então fomos tomar um café. Fiz todas as minhas perguntas e nos continuamos conversando durante horas, sobre várias outras coisas. Fiquei fascinada com a mente e a simpatia dele. No começo foi só uma queda de aluna por um professor, mas depois as coisas mudaram."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Passamos a sair mais vezes e ele foi lentamente me falando coisas sobre a vida e o trabalho dele. Acabamos um dia... bom... você sabe..." Sara ficou vermelha e Catherine arregalou os olhos. "Não acredito que estou te contando essas coisas!"

"Trabalhamos juntas, confiando uma na outra e somos mulheres. Não vejo o problema..."

"Mas você é a melhor amiga do Grissom"

"pode ser, mas... agora que você começou, é bom continuar."

"Ok. ele foi embora dias depois e achei que não ia passar disso. Chegamos a trocar telefone e e-mail como todo mundo faz, mas não esperava que ele fosse de fato fazer essas coisas. Mas ele fez. Conversamos bastante, ele me mandava – ou sugeria - artigos e livro sobre entomologia e ciência forense."

"Chegou a concluir o curso de física?"

"Sim. Depois fui fazer um curso especializado e acabei indo trabalhar no laboratório criminal de São Francisco. Passamos a se falar só por e-mail, por causa dos horários do trabalho."

"Por isso que a primeira pessoa que ele pensou para chamar, para ajudar no caso da Holly Gribbs, foi você: te conhecia e sabia como pensava"

"Fiquei super contente com a oportunidade de trabalhar com ele de verdade"

"E vê-lo de novo para quem saber ter alguma coisa novamente"

"Sim. Pensei isso também" riu Sara. "No começo foi ótimo, trabalhávamos muito bem juntos e de vez em quando íamos tomar café da manhã juntos. Mas de repente as coisas mudaram. Ele foi se fechando, parou de trabalhar e falar comigo..."

"Por que ele percebeu que aquela simples paixão tinha virado amor, e isso o assustou demais"

"Eu sei"

"Sabe?!"

"Ele pensa que vou trocá-lo por qualquer outro homem mais jovem que aparecer no caminho".

"Ele te disse isso?!"

"Não. Estava ouvindo o interrogatório do Dr. Lurie e Grissom achou que se colocando no lugar do suspeito, conseguiria uma confissão. Pelo menos eu pensei que era isso, até o ouvir dizer 'não consegui fazer isso' ou seja, arriscar tudo para ficar com uma moça mais jovem de quem eu gosto. Ele estava falando dele."

"Não acredito nisso!" falou Catherine. "Debbie e você podem ser parecidas, mas ela gostava de curtir com os homens e não queria ter nada sério, totalmente diferente de você"

"Eu o amo tanto Cath e pensei que depois de tudo o que eu já fiz, ele soubesse que ele é o homem da minha vida e que, se não consigo deixá-lo, mesmo estando separados, jamais faria isso se estivéssemos juntos"

"Ele precisa ouvir isso. Que o que ele mais teme jamais vai se concretizar" falou, depois de pensar um pouco.

"Ele só falou aquilo tudo por que não sabia que eu estava ouvindo Cath, se eu disser a ele... ele vai mais machucado do que já esta"

"Eu acho que se falar vai fazer bem para os dois"

"Não sei... realmente não sei."

"Então vocês dois já dormiram juntos..." falou catherine depois de um tempo "e foi bom? (Sara a olhou com cara de brava) Você sabe que eu tinha que perguntar. (sara acenou) Então..."

"Sem comentários."

"Acredita que já cheguei a pensar que ele não fazia esse tipo de coisa?! É claro que faz, afinal ele é homem, mas... sei lá... ele é..."

"Fechado? Diferente? Misterioso?"

"Acho que tudo isso. Agora, falando sério: deveria falar com ele"

"Ok. Vou fazer isso amanhã. Agora, a única coisa que eu quero é deitar na cama e tentar dormir"

"Tome um bom banho antes" falou Catherine tomando o último gole de cerveja. "sempre ajuda"

"Obrigada"

"Sempre que precisar... pode contar comigo, como companheira de trabalho e amiga"

"agora posso ver isso. E fico feliz."

"Não se preocupe, ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada do que foi falado hoje"

"Por favor. Ele vai me matar se descobrir que você sabe"

"Eu duvido. Acha que consegue voltar para casa dirigindo?"

"Sim. Não se preocupe"

"Ok. Boa noite Sara"

"Boa noite Catherine"

Sara ficou sentada na mesa mais alguns minutos e depois pagou a cerveja e foi para o carro. Ligou o radio para ver se conseguia colocar a cabeça em outra coisa, pelo menos por alguns minutos. Estava entrando na garagem quando uma música chamou sua atenção.

"_Eu sei há algo após seu sorriso.  
Eu obtenho uma noção do olhar em seus olhos, sim.  
Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor se quebra.  
Seu pedacinho do paraíso, muda pra escuridão_

_Escute seu coração  
Quando ele chamar por você  
Escute seu coração  
Não há nada mais que você pode fazer.  
Eu não sei aonde você vai  
E eu não sei por que,  
Mas escute seu coração  
Antes de você lhe dizer adeus._

_Às vezes você deseja saber se esta briga valeu a pena.  
Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim.  
Eles são varridos e nada é o que parece,  
O sentimento de pertencer a seus sonhos._

_E há vozes  
Que querem ser ouvidas.  
Tanto a mencionar  
Mas você não consegue achar as palavras.  
A essência de magia,  
A beleza que havia  
Quando amor era mais selvagem que o vento._

_Escute seu coração  
Quando ele chamar por você  
Escute seu coração  
Não há nada mais que você pode fazer.  
Eu não sei aonde você vai  
E eu não sei por que,  
Mas escute seu coração  
Antes de você lhe dizer adeus_".

Ficou sentada no carro, ouvindo até o fim. A música tinha tudo a ver com o momento em ela vivendo e ao final Sara decidiu que se não podia dizer adeus a ele, pelo menos diria a verdade.

Subiu as escadas até o seu apartamento e estava procurando as chaves na bolsa quando viu uma pessoa sentada no corredor, de frente para a sua porta. Seu coração gritou e um imenso sorriso tomou conta do rosto dela. Se aproximou devagar, pois a pessoa estava de olhos fechados.

"É incrível como eu sempre sei quando você se aproxima" falou grissom, virando para encará-la.

"O que esta fazendo no chão?"

"Esperando por você' disse ele se levantando. "No começo pensei que tinha visto uma miragem, mas meu coração disse que você estava na delegacia e, portanto, era você saindo pela porta dos fundos"

Sara abriu a porta da casa, colocou a bolsa e as chaves na mesa do lado e voltou seu olhar para ele, que continuava parado do lado de fora.

"Pode entrar Gris... Posso te oferecer alguma coisa?"

"Você tem algum remédio para dois corações em pedaços?" A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Sara pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"Tenho. Mas não sei se você esta disposto a aceitar".

"Eu prometo que vou aceitar qualquer coisa"

"Ok. Então feche os olhos e confie em mim" Grissom assim fez "_Deus, espero que seja a coisa certa a fazer_"

Sara uniu seus lábios aos dele e eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até Grissom a trazer para mais perto e começar a beijá-la. Sara agarrou o pescoço dele, mostrando o quanto o queria e as mãos dele percorriam toda parte das costas dela.

Eles quebraram o contato e Sara olhou fixamente nos olhos dele.

"Desculpe por você ter descoberto tudo dessa forma Sara. E mais ainda, me desculpe por ser tão covarde"

"O que te fez mudar de idéia?"

"Estava esperando do lado de fora do seu apartamento desde que deixei a delegacia e tive tempo para pensar. Eu jamais poderia te machucar daquela forma Sara".

"E eu nunca vou te deixar Gil Grissom. Nunca"

"Por favor, me perdoe" disse encostando sua testa na dela.

"É claro que perdôo. Eu te amo" Os dois se abraçaram longamente.

"Posso ficar aqui com você esta noite?" sussurrou ele certa hora.

"Eu preferia que não fosse só esta" respondeu num mesmo tom. "Vamos, você deve estar louco por um banho"

"Sim, mas antes disso preciso pegar uma muda de roupa"

"Certo. Acho que essa é uma boa idéia"

Grissom foi até o carro e voltou minutos depois.

Ele tomou um banho bem relaxante e depois foi a vez de Sara, que também estava precisando. Grissom sentou no sofá enquanto esperava, mas o sono de três dias chegou e ele acabou adormecendo antes de Sara terminar o banho. Ela apareceu na sala usando seu pijama de flanela e sorriu ao vê-lo acomodado no sofá.

Foi se ajeitar perto dele, que sentiu o braço direito dele a puxando para mais perto. Ela os cubriu com a colcha do sofá e adormeceu minutos depois.

Provavelmente Sara teria que trabalhar bastante até Grissom ficar 100 confiante e ele teria que trabalhar bastante para se abrir mais para ela e quem sabe voltarem a ser amigos e amantes, como foram no passado. Mas o mais importante era que eles estarem juntos.

FIM

Letra da música: _Listen To Your Heart _by Roxette.


End file.
